


Clarification

by StarrySummers04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: There were just some things that weren't adding up for Yuuri, so he went to find Victor in the hopes of things becoming clearer.





	

After Yuuri had come down from the pure elation that he had felt, exchanging rings with Victor, and then Victor announcing that they were engaged, he realised that some things just didn't add up. Despite his hesitation and nerves, Yuuri knew that he had to talk to Victor. So Yuuri went to find him. 

 

Victor had always enjoyed lazy mornings spent staring out at the sea, it was a comfort to him that after long days of training in St. Petersburg, Victor was able to go and listen to the waves crash against the shore. It relaxed him. So it became his haven, and he would go there whenever he had a lot on his mind, and he certainly did now. 

 

It didn't take Yuuri long to find Victor, he knew where he would go. "Victor!" Yuuri called as he ran along the pavement. Victor turned to look at him, a smile forming on his lips. Once Yuuri reached him, they stood in silence for a few moments, then Yuuri finally summoned the courage to say what he wanted to. "You know, um, how, yo-you told the group that we're engaged? Did you, uh, actually mean that?" Yuuri stuttered. Victor turned to face him before grinning. He then got down on one knee. 

"Ever since I first met you at the banquet last year, I have wanted to get to know you better, the real you. Not the ice-skater, not what is 'you' when you're drunk, but the Yuuri that your family and friends get to see, you when you're relaxed and your guard is down. You have allowed me to do that and more. I find myself falling more and more in love with you every day, so, Katsuki Yuuri, will you marry me?" Victor asked. Yuuri stood frozen in shock. That was a definite marriage proposal, he couldn't deny that. 

Yuuri nodded, eyes wide, still not quite understanding what had just happened. "Yes!" He whispered, pulling Victor up off the floor and pressing their lips together with a sense of urgency. "I love you, too." Yuuri proclaimed. Victor smiled widely, joining their hands as they walked back to their hotel. 

 

Tomorrow was the start of the Grand Prix final and Victor was determined to help Yuuri achieve his best possible result. Despite what everyone seemed to think, Victor wouldn't be too disappointed if Yuuri didn't medal. Because only he knew how much effort had been put into this season, into every routine. He knows that Yuuri will try his best, no matter what. 

Once they made it back to the hotel, the couple ordered room service and curled up together on one of the beds to eat it. After they had finished, Victor took their rubbish and put it in the bin whilst Yuuri went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, once he was done, Victor took his place. Yuuri crawled into bed and waited for Victor, finding that he had been sleeping much better since he'd began sharing a bed with Victor. 

It didn't take long for Victor to finish up in the bathroom, he then slipped into bed behind Yuuri, who rolled over so that he could curl up to Victor, laying on his arm. After a short amount of time for Yuuri to slip away and begin to drift off when he suddenly jolted awake. "How long have you had this ring?" He demanded, rousing Victor who had also been falling asleep. 

"Wha?" Victor asked sleepily. 

"How long have you had this ring?" Yuuri repeated, thrusting his hand into Victor's face. Victor blushed. 

"Since the Rostelecom Cup." He mumbled. "I knew I wanted to marry you but wasn't sure when I'd find the right moment to propose." He admitted. Yuuri just smiled as he settled back down in Victor's embrace.


End file.
